


Marching As To War

by fredbassett



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: It's war, it's ugly. The orcs have no choice.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Tolkien100





	Marching As To War

The smell of sweat, filth and blood-lust arose from the ranks of the orcs.

He was one of many, terrified but aroused by his first taste of combat, driven onward by whip and by sword.

He hefted his spear, gripping it so tightly that his nails dug into his flesh.

His mail tunic was heavy, but he was fortunate; many others wore nothing more than toughened leather.

The first ranks broke upon the outer defences with a roar.

Arrows rained down from the walls.

His voice rose with the others, joining the ever-growing tumult.

His first battle, and his last.


End file.
